Spongeward and Squidpants
by FreakyWriters
Summary: What would happen if Spongebob and Squidward switched lives? What Chaos may occur? Would they ruin each others reputation? Or, would they get together and try and figure out a way to get back to normal? (Shocking, yet emotional ending!)
1. Being Mad is Bad

**To The disclaimer(Or the person reading this!):** I do not own Spongebob SquarePants.. You can't copy my story.. unless you work for Spongebob Squarepants and you would make my story on TV, then thats another story! I think you'd accually like it if you read it all :P, its not alot to read.

It was another day in the Krusty Krab. Or should I say, night, tonight, Spongebob and Squidward are working late. Spongebob was flipping patties, while Squidward was reading the latest issue of "Reading For Squids Digest", he was flipping through the pages.

"Heh.. Front page.. Flying Dutchman has magical powers, hah! The flying dutchman doesn't exist!", squidward continued to flip through the pages. "Ah hah! Another dance volcabulary crossword puzzle, my favorite.." Squidward took out a pencil and began to fill in the blanks.

"Squidward.."

"Hmph.. That ones obviously demi-plié!", Squidward continues to write.

"Sqquuiiidwarrdd.."

"Ah! terre-à-terre, too easy"

Spongebob moves closer to squidwards ear. Then whispers.. "Squidward?"

"WHHHHAATTT!!!" Squidward gets face to face, direct eye contact with Spongebob.

"Um, I was wondering, why is there only krabby patties in the menu? I mean, double patty supreme, midnight patty, why not

something.. new?" Spongebob asked, with wide eyes, while twirling his fingers and looking up at the ceiling.

"Its what we do for the rest of our lives until we DIE, SO GET USSEEEDD TOOO ITTTT....", Squidward said with buldging eyes.

"Yea but Squidward, look, I invented this great thing, and it tastes SOO good!" Spongebob held up a plastic container with vegitables, Grilled Chicken, with Bacon and ranch.

"Hey, that looks like the Grilled Chicken Bacon Ranch Salad from Mcdonalds" Squidward took off the sticker saying peel and see if you win. Oh darnit, didnt win.

"And what are you doing at the cash register!! Remember that legal note saying you could only stay more than 10 feet away from me?" Squidward held up a paper.

"Um.. I.. think so." Spongebob replied.

"Well it still works, now get back to work! Please!" Squidward stared strait into spongebob's eyes.

"Well.." Spongebob was about to go through the kitchen door, when he turned his back. "Well, your not Mr. Krabs! You can't tell me what to do! Plus, it wont take a STUPID PAPER TO BOSS ME AROUND!!" Spongebob covered his mouth in shock. I cant believe i just said that..

"Wha.. You wouldn't last a day in my body, do you know how hard it is to be me? NO YOU DON'T!"

"Well," Spongebob didn't want to scream, but a rage of fire was burning within him..

Spongebob blew out the fire that was comming out of his ear.

"You cant last a day in my body neither! You dont know what i go through each day!" Spongebob just couldn't stop himself from blurting out these words.

"OH YEA?" Squidward got closer to spongebob.

"YEAH!"

"OH YEA?!"

"YEAH!!"

Spongebob and squidwards noses almost touched, until Mr. Krabs entered the room.

"Boys, Boys, Boys!" Mr. Krabs budged into the conversation. "This is no way to be behaving!"

"Your right Mr. Krabs.. I'm sorry." Spongebob went back into the kitchen door, sad... and misunderstood.

"Alright.." Mr. Krabs looked at squidward. "Get back to work Mr. Squidward!"

----At Home..----

That night, Spongebob couldn't sleep, next door, Squidward couldn't sleep neither. Their arguements were still buzzing around in their ears.

"What does Squidward think my life is? Its not just fun and games!" Spongebob thought.

"What does Spongebob think my life is? Its not just sitting in the cash register, and getting payed!" Squidward thought.

"What does he think I am?! If only he knew how hard my life really is!!" Spongebob and Squidward said, both at the same time.

They both eventually fell asleep, unaware of what a mistake they made.


	2. The Mistake

It was morning, the clams were chirping happily, and the jelly fishes... Acted jelly fishy. Everything was peaceful.  
  
Then, Squidward was awoken by a loud horn.  
  
"AGH!" Squidward turned and tossed in his bed, trying to get back to his comfortable position he was in all night. "Stupid Spongebob", Squidward began mumbling as he got out of his bed, his eyes still closed, his body hunch backed, slowly making his way to the bathroom.  
  
"Meow"  
  
"Agh.. Stupid Gary.." Squidward continued to the bath room.   
  
Then, his eyes cracked open. "GARY?! Wha, what are you doing in my house?!?!"  
  
Gary just stared at Squidward.  
  
Then, Squidward turned around, and began looking around. Everything was so.. Orange..  
  
Squidward looked back at Gary. "Wha.. Wha..." Squidward began to walk backwards toward the bathroom.  
  
Then, he hit the sink and in startle, he immediately turned around.  
  
"AHH!!"  
  
---Now, lets check back at Spongebob.---  
  
Spongebob was awakened by the sound of a giant horn.  
  
Spongebob turned facing Squidwards bedroom desk. As if turning off a alarm clock he waved his hand up and down, right to left, trying to turn off the horn. However, it seems that he could not find the alarm clock closer.  
  
After 5 minutes of horn blowing noise, and trying to find the alarm with closed eyes, Spongebob at last opens his eyes.  
  
"Ehh..?" Spongebob got up from his bed. "Hmm, this bed is oftly comfy..", Spongebob poked the pillow. "Hey.. this must be.. SQUIDWARDS house!". Spongebob threw his blanket to the floor.  
  
"Wait a minute...." Spongebob looks down.. expecting to see his legs... "AHH!!"  
  
---Ok, now, lets see what they're doing at the same time---  
  
"AHH!!!" Squidward ran out of his house.  
  
"AHH!!!" Spongebob ran out of his house.  
  
Then, they both ran into each other, and fell on the floor.  
  
"SPONGEBOB!!!" Squidward shouted. Then, he covered his mouth. "Oh my god.  
  
"Oh my god.." Spongebob looked at Squidward.  
  
"Spa, Spa... Sponge..? You.. look like me.." Squidwards eyes were bulged out.  
  
"And.. And, you looked like.. Me.." Spongebob looked back at Squidward. "Hey, heh.. I can call you Squidpants Squidward.. heh.. And.. You can call me, Spongeward.. Heh..." (Authors Note= To not make any confusion.. Squidwards new name is SquidPants, which means its accually Squidward in Spongebob's form. Spongebob's new name is Spongeward, which means its Spongebob in Squidwards form.)  
  
"SPONGEBOB, I want to get BACK to normal, right now!!" Squidpants yelled at Spongeward, while holding onto his brown shirt.  
  
"Heh.. Its.. Spongeward." Spongeward said in a tiny voice.  
  
"SPONGEB--, SPONGEWARD, you better get me back to normal you got that?!" Squidpants bad, toothe-unbrushed breath entered spongewards huge nose.  
  
"Hey," Spongeward got off of Squidwards grip. "Its not my fault, I didn't do anything. At least I'm not the one with no hair!" Spongeward pointed to his boldness.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one with the FLAT BUTT!", Squidpants got up and started dancing around. "Looook everybody, I'm FLAT BUTTED!"  
  
Passing Critters just stared at Squidpants in disgust and started to get away from him.  
  
"HMPH!", Spongeward felt like he needed to do something. "Look everyone, I'm picking my BUGERS!!" Spongebob stuck his finger into his nose. "Wow, theres oftly alot of bugers in here because my nose is so HUGE!"  
  
Then, a crowd began to gather around in a circle around Spongeward and Squidpants, as they continued to embarrass each other.  
  
Squidpants was wearing a dress, "Hey look everyone, this is what I've been wearing whenever I am at home! I also like mini skirts, and tank tops!" Squidpants began to walk the cat-walk.  
  
"Hey! Check me out! I'm farting on cue!", Spongeward screamed, while actually, doing what he was saying.  
  
The crowd went wiled with laughter.  
  
Through all those embarressing stunts, Squidpants and Spongeward continued to make direct eye contact.  
  
"Spongeward, I'm gonna keep embarressing you until you turn me back!"Squidward hissed.  
  
"Squidpants, I'm going to keep embarrassing YOU turn me back!!" Spongeward fought back.  
  
...to be continued =D 


	3. La De Da De Da

For the next half an hour or so, Spongeward and Squidpants continued to do some strange and morifying things to each other. Until they realized it was time to work...

---At the Krusty Krab..---

Squidpants entered the Krusty Krab with a frown on his face, huntch backed, and looking completely not ready for work.

"Hello Spongebob!" Mr. Krabs greeted him with a pat on the back. "Are ye ready to make some patties and earn me money?!"

"Neah, whatever..", Squidpants slowly made his way to the cash register.

Spongeward then burst through the door, held both hands in the air and screamed, "I'M REAADDDYY!!"

"Oh well, yes, um, hi Mr. Squidward, " Mr. Krabs greeted.

"Why Helllooo Mr. Kar abbbbsss.." Spongeward shaked his hips with every syllable. "I am ready to worrkk!"

Mr. Krabs was speechless. He's never seen Squidward so.. Ready.. And.. He's never seen Spongebob so.. so.. not ready..

Than he saw Spongebob at the cash register. "Mr. Spongebob what are you doing at the cash register! Your supposed to be makin' me patties!"

"Wha, what" Than Squidpants realized he was Spongebob. "Okay fine whatever," Squidpants went into the kitchen.

Then Mr. Krabs noticed Squidward at the kitchen and cooking krabby patties. "Squuiiddwarrdd!!"

"Yes Mr. Krabs?" Spongeward flipped another patty.

"Aren't ye supposed to be at the cash register?? The cash register cant run its self ye know!" Mr Krabs pointed to the cash register.

"You know what Mr Krabs.." Spongeward exclaimed blankly. "You're.. You're RIGHT... I'm going to make my way to that Cashier and show him who's boss!"

"Thats the spirit Squidward!" Mr. Krabs felt very awkward.

"Yeah! Cash register here I come!" Spongebob dried his hands and walked his way to the door, opened the door, and carefully made his way to the cash register.

"Hmm.. Theres something wrong.." Mr. Krabs said..

"How do you know Mr. Krabs?" Spongeward said, smiling.

"Because.. I always fart non-stop whenever somethings wrong.." Mr. Krabs said, twitching.

The person next in line ran away from Mr. Krabs.

Spongewards nostril widened in signal of the gas Mr. Krabs released. He took out a clothes pin and closed his nostrils with it.

Mr. Krabs continued, "Did you two get into a fight yesterday in the Krusty Krab and went to sleep still thinking about the arguement and than somehow switched bodies with each other and embarressed each other because you two were mad at each other and than realized you two were late at work and eventually made your way to work?"

Spongebob stared blankly.

"What am I thinking, get back to work lads!" Mr Krabs made his way back into the office and a green gas ( you know what i mean ) was comming out of his pants on his way there.

"Well Spongebob, are we going to just sit here and pick our bugers for the rest of the day?" Squidpants asked trying to reach a specific dried mucus that was far from where his tenticle could reach.

"No.." Spongeward took his finger out of his nostril. "We should just forget we switched bodies for now and just get back to work. Agree?"

Squidpants agreed.

---------To be.. Continued.. I would have wrote more but then I accidently deleted some really good juicy parts.. So you'll have to wait I guess. D -------


End file.
